All That I Am
by perfectharmony22
Summary: It was meant to be a simple salt and burn, but of course nothing for the Winchester’s was ever simple. No, this time it would leave one brother fighting for his life and the other so close to wanting to give it all up. Limp!Sam, Guilty!Dean


**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: Not mine, ever… well except in my dreams… no profit made and done only for fun.

Pairings: None

Rating: PG, Maybe T but only really for language in later chapters.

Warnings: Nothing really, brotherly love, hurt/comfort.

Summary: It was meant to be a simple salt and burn, but of course nothing for the Winchester's was ever simple. No, this time it would leave one brother fighting for his life and the other so close to wanting to give it all up.

Sam gets injured during a typical hunt, and now the brothers have to live with it.

Author: Perfectharmony22 or Ang.

DEDICATED TO THE BEAUTIFUL BLUE PEANUT M AND M WHO WANTED LIMP!SAM )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dean, I think I've found it, Joseph Tallow, he was killed in that house and the murder was never solved. It seems to fit." Sam said shutting the lid of his laptop.

"Alright then, let's get this sucker and leave this shit whole." Dean said without looking up, his gun's taking priority over the details of the hunt.

"Well it looks easy enough, I've already found where he's buried we should be out of here tomorrow."

"And the weather is perfect for digging up a grave!" Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I always love digging up graves in the pouring rain Dean, get serious for a second, this guy has already killed six people and is gunning for more." He was already becoming annoyed with his brother.

"Relax Sam, everything will be fine, we've dealt with more than a little rain."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Just a little rain Dean!" Sam shouted trying to be heard above the heavy rainfall.

The light shower from just a few hours ago had turned into a full storm; however there was no other option other than to finish the hunt that night or else more innocent people would be killed. Of course now both Sam and Dean were digging up mud while their clothes were being soaked through.

"How are we even going to burn this?"

"You cover him, I douse him, don't worry!" Dean replied making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing.

Finally they had reached the rotten wood coffin; Sam scrambled out of the hole and did his best to cover Dean.

"Dean this is impossible, just hurry it up, so far we've been lucky the ghost hasn't showed his face yet!" Sam yelled.

"Dude! I'm going as fast as I can! If you're so worried about Casper then watch out for him!" Dean yelled back equally as frustrated as Sam.

"Just hurry up!"

"Anything for you Princess!" Dean waited for a reply but there was nothing, he looked up behind him but it was too dark to see since he hadn't gotten the flame to start. "What no come back's Samantha?" Dean asked pressing all of his brother's buttons.

Still there was only silence.

"Sam? Sammy!" He yelled. Just then he heard two rounds go off. _Casper_ had arrived. Dean worked as fast as he could knowing that his brother could hold his own but he wasn't sure for how long in this type of weather.

Finally his Zippo caught a flame and he threw the whole lighter in there waiting for the bones to catch too. Once it finally did Dean's eyes searched frantically for any sign of his brother but it was too dark and the rain was making it even harder to see anything. "Sam?" He tried once more. The bones were burnt and now all that was left was to get rid of any evidence that they had ever been there. Now that the ghost had been dealt with he wasn't too worried about Sam, his brother could handle himself in the dark.

It took another half hour to fill up the whole they had made, the mud and rain making the job much harder than usual. _Once this is all over I am getting a nice hot shower and sleeping for the next six years_! Dean thought to himself as he patted down the last bit of mud over the grave.

"Sam, I've finished up! Come on!" He yelled picking up the gear they had brought with them and heading over to the Impala. "Nice, the rain lets up once I've finished all the work!" he yells to no one in general as the rain lessened in intensity.

"Ok Sam, time to come out and play!" Dean said in a sing-song voice. "Fine Sam! I'm leaving your ass here! While I go sleep in a warm bed!" Dean yelled now getting worried.

He sprinted through the small town graveyard searching each row of tombstones. But Sam was no where to be seen. "Sammy! Come on _please_!" He continued yelling in search for his brother. Finally he got back to the grave that he had just finished reburying, the rain now only a soft shower. His body twisted and turned around in the one spot for any sign of his brother or even anyone or anything else that could help him find his brother.

"Sam!?"

"Please Sammy." Dean practically sobbed. _How can I loose my own brother! Dad would kill me! Ha! Haven't seen dad in almost a year, like he would even notice. Oh Sam._

Suddenly a shrill sound pulled Dean from his thoughts. "Cell phone! God Dammit!" Dean said as he scrambled around in search of his phone, mentally smacking himself in the head not thinking about calling his brother sooner.

"Sammy? Where are you? Are you ok?" Dean screamed into the phone.

"Dean, I think I'm ok, I just don't know where I am." Sam replied his tone obviously scared.

"Don't worry Sam, just tell me what happened. I'll get you." He said briskly walking off to his car.

"I'm not sure, I mean I saw the ghost and so I left you to get the shot gun, then that bastard flung me across the bloody cemetery, I think I managed to shoot him and my head was hurting, but then he came back and threw me again and again. There are houses and stuff, but I can't see any street names Dean." Sam explained, his voice shaking.

"Alright Sam, Casper is gone now, Big Brother got rid of the mean ghost, just stay by the street and I'll come find you." Dean said. _Houses, only two streets surrounding this cemetery was residential_. Things were looking up.

The engine roared to life as Dean gunned his car speeding down the street. He turned the corner and slowed down, residential street number one. He anxiously searched for his brother, making sure to watch both sides of the road. _Nothing_. He sped up and searched the other street.

"Sammy! Thank God!" he yelled when he saw his brother fidgeting on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. "Boy you had me so worried! I'm going to kill you! Get over here!" Dean shouted once his brother saw him too.

Immediately relief washed over Sam. He felt as if he had been blacked out for the entire day, he couldn't even remember what town they were in now, not that that was anything new but he usually did like to keep track. Hearing the Impala's engine and then seeing his brother definitely calmed him down.

"Dean! I swear I don't know what happened. I mean I don't even know where we are!" Sam yelled back as he started crossing the street.

"Sammy watch out!!" Dean yelled pushing open his car door needing to get to his brother.

Sam was confused; he turned to his side and saw a car speeding his way. Frozen in shock his body didn't move, sure he had been in these situations with supernatural creatures, having to dodge beasts of types unimaginable, but this. This was something human. His body or mind wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Sam! Move!" Dean's voice drifted into his ear, everything seemed to slow down, he was too far away from his brother for him to be able to help, surely this couldn't be the way everything was going to end. "Sam!" Dean's desperate plea caused Sam to turn back to see his brother, but it was too late. Just as their eyes met so did the car to Sam's body.

"Dean." Sam sighed as his body tumbled over the car and hit the ground where he lay unmoving.

The car skidded to a stop, a man and women exited the car, a couple no doubt, judging by the way they were bickering. "Sammy!" Dean rushed towards his brother's prone and limp body. "Wake up Sammy, please wake up." Dean begged willing his brother's eyes open.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled at the couple who were just standing there watching the scene unfold. The man whipped out his phone and dialled 911 explaining the situation. "Come on Sam, don't do this to me." Dean hugged his brother, almost as to protect him from everything beyond himself. But it was too late.

"Dean?" a shattered voice whispered.

"I'm right here Sammy, you'll be ok."

"I'm sorry Dean." He coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth. Dean brushed his thumb over the red liquid trying to erase its presence, but more kept replacing it. In the distance the sirens could be heard disturbing the peaceful neighbourhood, but nothing was registered by either Sam or Dean. Now their eyes were locked together both willing for the other to be ok.

Dean wanted his brother to survive.

Sam wanted his brother to live on.

"I love you Dean," Sam said, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"No. No, don't you do this to me, it's not fair!" Dean yelled in response, furiously wiping away his own tears. "I love you too brother, but there is no reason to get all chick flick, you'll be ok!"

In a flurry of action Dean was ripped away from his brother as two other bodies surrounded him shouting out terms that Dean probably wouldn't be able to understand even in a more composed state. "Sammy…" he plead trying to get back to his brother.

"Sir, just stand back, let them do their job, they can help him." A female voice said from behind him.

Dean's body went limp in her arms, he was tired from completing the hunt, weary from searching for Sam and now exhausted from holding his brother's limp body in his arms for what felt like hours.

"Sit down here Sir," the female voice said practically dragging Dean to the edge of the ambulance where he could sit. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Dean." He responded with a weak voice.

"Ok Dean, can you tell me his name? And what happened here?" she kept prodding.

"I… I couldn't find him, he wasn't with me, I got a call and found him… I just found him. Oh God I yelled at him… Sammy I'm so sorry. He was scared, didn't know where he was… how could he not know? He was walking to me and then… and then he was on the floor… he said goodbye. Why would he do that to me?" Dean said speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Sammy? That's his name Dean? And is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Only _I_ can call him Sammy. He hates that name. Sam. Sam is his name. My baby brother Sam!" he quietly sobbed.

"It's ok sir, we are helping your brother now."

"Mandy, we have to get this kid to the hospital like five minutes ago, he's ready to leave, come on!" one of the paramedics called from his spot beside Sam.

"Dean, listen to me ok, follow us with your car, the hospital is only a few minutes away, he will be ok." Mandy told Dean as she helped him stand. Dean stood off to the side barely taking anything in as Mandy left him to run to the driver's side of the car.

As the ambulance left the whole situation begun to sink in. Sammy was hurt and he couldn't help him, now he was here alone standing in the middle of the street unsure of what to do. He blinked several times and noticed how a crowd had formed around him and there were even the flashing lights of several police cars.

"Sir, follow us and we will take you to the hospital," one police officer said who had been with Dean and Mandy the entire time taking notes.

Dean numbly followed, his body working automatically going through the motions. There was nothing more he could do.

_His_ Sammy had already said goodbye to him.


End file.
